Harmony and Chaos
by Madness is me
Summary: Harmony Phillips is just a not-so-perfect average teen who wants to get through life.But how can you be %100 sane when the Joker's around?Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and gals! This is my first Joker fanfic, so I hope it's good! Reviews would be awesome!!! This story is set 2 months after the Dark Knight. I want to get Jokers character JUST right, so please give me feedback on how I'm doing!!!I don't own the Joker (dangit) or any other character from The Dark Knight, but Harmony and any other new character belong to me (mwaahahahah!!!) Anywho, enjoy the story!!! In the words of the coolest villain ever…and here…we…GO!

Of all the places my dad forced me to move to…why Gotham? Well, I shouldn't really say "forced" because I don't really hate that we're moving, just the fact that we're moving to Gotham. Couldn't he have moved me somewhere that didn't have giant bats beating up evil clowns?(heeeheee) My dad( being the kind soul that he is) came to Gotham to help fight crime. No he's not some vigilante trying to combat crime on his own; he's a cop. With all the corruption and madness going on in Gotham, he decided to lend a helping hand in cleaning up the city. So my parents and I left our quiet lives in Green Bay, Wisconsin to enter the dense, crime ridden muck heap that is Gotham City.

After a grueling plane ride, and slightly-less agonizing car ride; we arrived at our new apartment. It's…nice…well as nice as you can get in Gotham. I hauled myself and my luggage up the stairs, and into the open door. I placed my luggage on the floor as my mother emerged from the kitchen in the back room.

"You like it honey?!" My mom inquired with disturbing enthusiasm.

"Yeah I guess."I answered with noticeably NO enthusiasm.

You see, my mom is absolutely ECSTATIC about moving. She always wanted to get away from her home town and get on to bigger and better things. Why she would be even remotely excited about moving to this abyss of despair is beyond me.

"Well it's bigger! Isn't that great?!I think this move is going to be good for all of us."She said, still trying to increase my excitement.

"Yeah that's a plus!"I said with fake emotion, trying to humor my mother.

I grabbed my suitcase and pillow and trudged down the hallway to the last door on the right. As I scope the room, I take in the size of the place. It IS bigger than my old room. Yay for me I suppose.

I retreat to the bathroom and look at the somewhat begrimed mirror. Blegh…travel hair. I grabbed a brush from my suitcase pocket and tried to pick through the knots of my shortish-blonde mane.

"Harmony! Come help with these boxes will ya!" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen where my dad was struggling to keep hold of a massive stack of boxes filled with our possessions. I grabbed two of the boxes just before they came toppling down in an avalanche of cardboard and tape.

My dad let out an exasperated breath "Thanks hon. You saved your mom's good dishes from a near catastrophe."

"No problem."I said, laughing a bit at the thought of my dad falling in a heap of cardboard boxes.

After a few hours of unpacking box after box, my dad finally called in for a pizza. When I was finished devouring the deliciousness that is pizza, I went to my box-filled room and changed into my pajamas.

I lied on my bed and thought about my life back in Green Bay. Due to all the crap I had to deal with there, I didn't really mind leaving; but coming to this breeding ground for psychos in costumes just…confused me! Usually people move someplace better! Not someplace worse! I didn't want to live in a place where everyone was always scared out of their minds!

Frustrated, I got under my covers and tried to think of something that wouldn't make me go off on a ranting frenzy.

Lying in my bed consumed in my own thoughts, I finally drifted to sleep, never thinking that my somewhat normal life would be drastically altered by a man in a purple suit.

Sorry my pretties…no Joker yet. But fear not!! There SHOULD be some joker in the next chap! If not the next chapter, then for SURE chapter 3. Sorry it was kinda boring. First chapters are sometimes like that. You will get to know Harmony more, and get to know all the "crap" she had to deal with at her old hometown. So review please!!! And I will update with Joker awesomeness soon!!! Ta ta!!!

-


	2. new home, new faces

Well, here's my newest chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

Getting use to Gotham is going to take some time. I've been a citizen here for exactly 3 torturous weeks. The apartment I don't mind, but the school…..*shudder*Gotham High is just…not…_for me_. From the moment I stepped into that black void, I've been avoided like the plague. I don't understand it, it's not like I'm TRYING to be a loner. Of course I had to come in the middle of the semester, so it's been a pain trying to keep up with the work; but I really AM trying hard…well, harder than I did at my old school anyway.

So, dressed in torn jeans and a form fitting black and pink striped T-shirt, I made the trek to my own personal tormentor know as "school". Once there, I walked down the hallway, only to collide with a big dark mass. Sighing, I pick myself from the floor, only to come face to face with…the Joker! HA! Just kidding…sorry couldn't resist…that was mean…sorry (evil giggle)….anywho back to the story!

I pick myself up off the sordid floor only to come face to face with a rather…let's say "disgruntled" looking redhead.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" She yelled at me.

"YOU ran into ME ya dense moron!" I yelled back; my hands balling into fists. A little crowd started to form around us as the situation escalated. Her little "posse" of brainless ignoramuses started to gather around me as well. I was about ready to smash her face in when the devil spoke.

"Harmony Phillips! Do you have a problem you need to take up with the principal?!" My skinny, bearded, beady eyed math teacher said as he came through the crowd.

I gritted my teeth as I spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Of course not."

"Good, then perhaps you and Miss Berguson would like to come to class now" He said in a very criticizing tone.

After swapping death glares to each other, the crowd depleted; obviously angry at the almost-fight, and we left for class. I sat at my seat in the left hand side in the middle of the row, and let my thoughts stray. My math teacher hated me for some reason. Maybe it was because I had talked back to him, and pointed out that his fly was down for an entire lecture. I only talked back to him because he was a total doosh(sp?) bag to me anyway. As I was reveling in my thoughts, the doosh bag spoke.

"Harmony. Would you like to answer my question?" He asked in a snide tone. "If you can." He added in a mocking tone.

All eyes were on me as I stared blankly at Mr. Jacobs smug little face.

"Could you repeat the question…sir?" I asked in the same snide tone he did.

"No! If you can't hear the question the first time, then don't burden your little mind trying to answer it." He answered.

Wait…the man just called me stupid. He can't talk to me like that! I've had enough of his crap. I couldn't stop myself…I exploded. All the anger and angst that has boiled up over the last three weeks just flew right out of me.

"What did you say to me?!" I suddenly burst out.

He looked at me incredulously.

"You've been nothing but an ass since the day I got here!" I heard a few gasps about the room.

"Care to say that again Harmony?" He said, his eyes wide with anger. He was testing me. I was sure as hell not going to back down.

"No, I think you heard me fine." I replied, staring him straight in the face.

After a few moments of silence, his anger bubbled over.

"Get out of my classroom right now!" He yelled pointing to the door.

"Oh believe me, I intend to." I replied as I gathered up my things.

So, as you can imagine, I got sent to the principal's office and they called my parents. I thought I was at least safe from dad because he was at the station, but I'm not that lucky. He was on his lunch break. Great.

He walked into the office, in all his uniformed policeman glory and looked at me with angry eyes. He said nothing but walked into the back room where my principal, Mr. Jacobs, and my mom were already waiting.

20 minutes went by as I sat on a cold, hard, blue bench, awaiting my fate. Both my parents finally emerged from the office, appearing eerily calm.

"Get up, we're going home." My dad ordered.

The car ride home was unbearable. It was silent. No words. Nothing. I knew they were waiting until we got home. No witnesses there.

Once in the apartment, I braced myself for the inevitable.

"Why the hell do you think you have the right to talk to people like that?!" My father said, folding his arms in the angry-father pose.

I didn't answer.

"Why do you always do this?!" My mother yelled.

I still didn't answer.

"You never learn do you?! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and be respectful?!" My father said, growing more agitated.

"I AM keeping my mouth shut." I replied smartly.

Oh damn my word vomit.

"What, you think that's funny?!"

"I just—"

"No! You're done with your smart comments. Your mother and I are done with principal meetings."

"You're suspended for a week, and it's not going to be an easy week." My mom said. Eh, at least it was only a week.

"You're coming to work down at the station." My dad added, unfolding his arms.

Damn

"……Why?" I asked, honestly shocked at their choice of punishment.

"We had a problem last year that started out just like this, so I'm going to nip it in the bud this time. I want you to see the consequences of wrong choices."

Why do they ALWAYS bring up "the problem"?

"Now, get to your room and stay there." My dad ordered. I quickly obeyed. My dad was a beefy man. I didn't have a death wish.

Well…the icing to the perfect day eh? Starting tomorrow I was to work with the scum of Gotham. Me! A 17 year old girl! I suppose it's my own doing though.

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. _How bad could it be? _I thought. _It IS a police station after all. I'll be safe._

**Little did I know how ****bad**** it was going to be.**

***The next day***

I woke up and got ready to pay my debt to society. (heehee) The ride to the station was again silent. I stared out the car window, hiding my face from my dad through a veil of my hair. We stepped out of the car and walked up the stone steps into the building.

It was a busy place let me tell you. I had to dodge people left and right, just to keep from being knocked to the floor. We rode the elevator to the 2nd floor and stepped into a slightly less busy office. My dad approached a man with square glasses and a dark, bushy mustache. (Any guesses who it is? Teehee)

"Commissioner Gordon." My dad greeted.

"Hi Phillips." He greeted back.

"This is my daughter Harmony; she's going to be helping out here for awhile." My dad said glancing at me and pulling me forward.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

" Hi Harmony." He said smiling in a friendly way. This guy's not so bad." I've told Richards that you were coming to help in the kitchen" He said still smiling. The kitchen. Oh joy.

"That's a perfect job for her, eh Harmony? Won't be any trouble there will you?" My dad said warningly.

"Nope." I replied, smiling cheesily.

"Alright then." Gordon said with another smile." I will have Mike here take you to the kitchen." He said pointing to a skinny officer with a bored look on his face.

"Ok, I want you to listen to everything Richards says alright?" My dad said flatly.

"Sure thing." I said.

I followed Mike through a maze of doorways and halls until we got to what smelled like the kitchen. At least I hope that rotting smell WAS coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Richards, here's that kid that's suppose too help ya!" Mike yelled over the counter. Kid. Puh. I'm 17 nimrod. Not some little 5 year old.

Richards is a…big man. His face was covered in a thick black beard, and his greasy hair was slicked back down his massive head. I gulped. I would NOT want to anger this man.

"Heya kiddo! I'm Gerry, Gerry Richards!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Harmony." I answered shaking his outstretched hand. His hand consumed mine in his massive grip as it moved up and down.

"You're helping me with deliveries today Harmony!" his deep voice told me.

Deliveries? Did the prison take call-in orders or something?

"Deliveries?" I asked trying to quiet my confusion.

"Oh yeah, we deliver meals to the inmates that don't eat in the cafeteria."He explained."Ya know…the more dangerous ones."

Danger. Great.

I put on a grimy apron and followed Richards, or Gerry as he asked me to call him. Gerry lead me and our food carts filled with who knows what to an elevator where he pressed a red button. The doors dinged open and I pushed the cart where ever Gerry directed me. I saw through the small glass windows the faces of some of the inmates. I shivered. The stared at me as Gerry instructed me how to get the food through the little metal slot. After about 6 deliveries I REALLY had to go to the bathroom. I informed Gerry of this and he gladly pointed me to the nearest facility.

I power- walked down the hallway and turned left. Right as I rounded the corner, I slammed into a solid hunk of human, and fell to the floor. I was about to apologize, but the words caught in my throat as I looked up. A man in an orange jumpsuit looked down at me. My eyes fixed on his mouth as it curved up into a wide grin, with two grisly scars stretching his mouth. I knew that smile.

The Joker.

I was pulled from my moment when the two officers quickly grabbed his arms.

"In a hurry sweetcheeks?"His nasally voice asked me. The officers quickly told him to shut up and roughly moved him to the other side of me. I watched him be pulled passed me. He craned his neck so he could watch me too. Right before he turned his head around, he gave me a sly wink.

OOOOOO writing that last part gave me goosebumps! Hope you liked it!! Review por favor! A LOT of Joker in the next chapter!!!! TTFN!!!!


	3. The last door on the left

**Hey there my little cherubs!!!! Here comes chapter 3!!!!!!!!And hey!!! Since Joker finally made an appearance, he gets to join in on my little commentaries!!!!**

**Joker: Hel-lo there.**

**Me: Aren't you glad you get to be in the story now?**

**Joker: Do I uh get to cause some chaos?**

**Me: ohhhhhh yes dear Joker……lots and LOTS of chaos…..but not right now **

**Joker: Damn you.**

**Me: Hey sorry! I gotta let things heat up a bit before you start killin people.**

**Joker: *grumbles* well it better be soon.**

**Me: oh it will! But enough jibber-jab, we gotta get to the story! Can't keep my little cherubs waiting!**

**Joker: Cherubs?**

**Me: Don't judge.**

**Joker: *walks off to destroy random building***

**Anywho on to the show!!!!!!!**

My heart couldn't stop hammering my chest. _That was the Joker._ I thought, suppressing a shiver of fear. _Man he is much more terrifying in person._

"Hey Harmony, you ok?" Gerry's voice pulled me from my thinking. He offered me his hand, and lifted me up.

"Yeah….I mean…..that was the Joker." I said in unbelief.

"Yeah, that dude's a freakshow." He said. Gerry went on to talk about something else but I couldn't hear him. I just kept thinking about his face. The way he smiled at me. It was almost as if he was planning something.

**Ooooo!!!! Dun dun DUUUNNN!!!!! *evil lightening strike***

***Later that night***

I sat at the dinner table silently, picking through my mashed potatoes, unable to pull my thoughts from the man with the tainted smile.

"So, anything interesting happen at the station?" My mother asked me.

"Well…I kinda…ran into someone." I said, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Who?" My father asked, probably thinking I HAD gotten into trouble today.

"That Joker guy."

My moms' eyes widened and my dad cleared his throat.

"And just what were you doing that made you 'run into him'?" My father asked in a patronizing tone.

"I wasn't doing anything!"I defended myself." He was being escorted somewhere and I bumped into him on accident." I finished.

"David, I don't want her near all those psychos; punishment or no punishment" My mother chided.

"She'll be perfectly fine, if she sees him again it will probably just be through a glass window."He answered." I won't let anything happen. Neither will Gordon."My father sternly said.

The conversation deflated after that, and I retired to my room. I thought more about what my dad said _'I won't let anything happen to her. Neither will Gordon.' _Somehow I couldn't help but think my dad was wrong. I think if the Joker really wanted to do something…no one could stop him.

**Joker: Damn straight no one can uh stop me**

**Me: Shush**

**Joker: *glare***

***Next Day***

My dad and I walk into the station again, and then go our separate ways; me to the kitchen, him to…wherever he goes. The kitchen's odd aroma smells like feet and mold…or moldy feet…either one. I put on my mucky apron again and approach Gerry for my next "assignment".

"Hey there Har-mon-y!" He greets happily, breaking my name into syllables.

"Hey Gerry, what's on the program for today?" I say, trying to sound excited.

"You're gonna serve up some grub!"

_Plort….Sop…..Splat….Blub_

Those are the glorious sounds made by the prison food, that I have had the pleasure of distributing.

Some of the inmates glare at me. I don't blame them. I would definitely want to punch the person serving me this putrid filth too. Some say (or rather grumble) a simple thank you, others don't say a word. It seems like I have been here for days…..DAYS. But I was surprised when I looked at the clock and only 30 minutes of my sentence has gone by!!!

"Hey kid, come help me with the deliveries!" Gerry yells from the back of the kitchen.

My eyes widened. The deliveries?! Oh fan-freaking-tastic. _You probably won't see him._ My mind tried to reason. _What if I do?! _

_Just go you big baby!_

"Harmony! C-mon kid, let's get this show on the road!"

I sighed and padded over to the carts and pushed on the bar, moving the cart forward. _Just suck it up, he can't hurt you. _I thought. I was vigilant as ever as we made our way down the tile hallways, watching for the man who had been occupying my thoughts non-stop.

As our trays of food slowly disappeared, I was relieved. _He probably already ate. _I thought thankfully. There was only one tray left now, and I was finally beginning to calm my tense nerves. An officer suddenly came briskly walking up to Gerry and I and speaking directly to Gerry said: "Hey there is a problem in the kitchen you better come quick."

"Alright, I'll go now." Gerry said.

"Hey, can you take this last delivery for me? Then go back to the kitchen ok?" He asked me.

"Uh…yeah…who does it go to?"

"Last door on the left." He explained, then left without another word.

**Whose food could it be?!*gasp***

I pushed the squeaky cart down the hall, and stopped when I finally reached my destination: the last door on the left. I grabbed the tray, and walked over to the small metal opening in the door.

"Hey there honey-bun, did you uh come ta visit lil' 'ol me?" An eerie voice spoke from behind the door.

Oh damn it al. It was HIS cell.

There he was. Staring at me through the square window, grinning that Cheshire grin.

"Um…..uh…..your food…I have your food." I stuttered. He chuckled; amused.

"Why thank you princess, you're so kind-ah." He spoke again, but I said nothing. I just stared.

"You uh going to give me my meal honey? Or do you want to uh starve me?" He stated, almost growling the last part.

"Oh…uh sorry." I apologized. I pushed the tray through the slot and backed away quickly, not wanting to be closer to this madman than I had to be. I started to leave when he spoke again.

"Ah-ta-ta, just ah where do you thin**k** you are going?" The way he emphasized the k made me wince on the inside. I was scared. What did he mean? I wanted to leave. I HAD to leave. Now.

My over-the-top mental ranting came to a halt when a loud cackle suddenly filled the room.

"Why do you look so ah scared? I just wanted to get your name short-stuff." He said, still giggling.

"Oh…uh…Harmony" I said, considerably calmer now that I knew he wasn't going to murder me.

"Well you can come by and uh see me anytime your widdle heart desires sweet-pea." He was grinning that creepy grin again. What is up with this guy?!

"Um…I…yea….gotta go" I said as I quickly walked away; glad to get away from that AKWARD situation. I hurriedly pushed the cart away, listening to the sound of his sinister laughter fading away, until it was gone.

**Oh snap!!!I think Joker is cookin up something evil for our little Harmony!!!! Review please!!!!**


	4. No ordinary day

**Hola mi amigos!!!!! Hey I want to thank Joker's Bunny and discworldgirl22 for their reviews!!!! Mondo hugs and cookies!!!!! **

**Joker: Hugs are from her, cookies are from me.**

**Me: *whispers* don't eat the cookies.**

**Anywho, moving on to the story!!!!!**

The rest of the day was kind of hazy. _I just had a conversation with Gotham's most feared criminal._ I thought in disbelief. _Wow. _Everything was just stagnant after that. Nothing interesting. Just boring. I told Gerry about my encounter with the Joker, to which he replied: "Eh, don't worry about him, he's just a nutjob." I tried to take his advice and just forget about it, but I couldn't.

As scared as I am of him, he also interests me. I found myself actually WANTING to talk to him again. _What is wrong with you?! Stop thinking about him!!!! You're going crazy so stop!!!!_My mind was trying to reason with me again, but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about that damn clown!

***Next Day***

After a night of restless tossing and turning, I awoke groggily and groaned. I have to go to the station again. Blegh. Another BORING day…with hopefully no appearances by the Joker.

So I slapped on my black jeans and a white shirt with a rainbow peace sign on it, put my semi-short blonde hair in a ponytail and marched out the door.

**But what I didn't know, is how UN-boring today is actually going to be.**

The building was awfully quiet as I made my way to the kitchen. I just had this feeling…that something is going to happen.

**Joker: Oh something is uh believe me.**

**Me: Shut it!**

Gerry put me on food distributing again, and I inwardly winced at the sight of the smelly slop. I was elated to hear that the deliveries had already been made before I arrived. _See, you don't even have to see him today._

Two agonizing hours went by as I filled tray, upon tray. The inmates were slowly herded out of the cafeteria and into their cells, so I discarded my apron and hair net. (EW) I walked out the swinging kitchen doors, and said a short goodbye to Gerry. Lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the flurry of officers run past me; guns drawn.

Walking down the empty hallway, there was a bizarre silence. _Where did everyone go? _I thought to myself.

I slowly made my way down another hall, but was stopped short.

I felt someone painfully grab me around the waist; the other hand covering my mouth. I was flung to a wall where I felt my back being crushed against someone's' chest.

"We meet again Miss Har-mon-y."

Oh damn. Not him.

**Joker: oh yes…me**

Upon recognizing the voice, I attempted to unclasp his hand from my waist, but his grip was achingly tight.

"Sh, sh, sh sweetheart we don't want anyone to uh find us. **Do we?!**" He told me, roughly snapping the last bit, and tightening his anaconda-like grip.

It was hard to breath. I started to panic. Tears were ready to spill over and my legs were going numb.

He peered down the hallway, looking for signs of life only to find none. He spoke to me again, in a sickeningly playful voice.

"Now be quiet princess or I will have to ah brea**k** your .neck."

His hand left mouth, and swung me to where I was pinned by his waist. I kept silent as he dragged me down the hallways, only whimpering slightly when his hip would dig into my side. His grip became exceedingly painful. There would be some definite bruises. We came to the main office where two officers had their guns pointed in our direction.

"Let the girl go Joker." One of them ordered. Instead of complying (like he would) he grabbed my hair with one hand and wrapped the other around my throat, and wheeled me in front of him.

"I don'**t** thin**k** I want to." Replied the Joker. His voice sounded happy, an evil kind of happy. A few tears fell from my eyes as he squeezed my neck. Before anyone could speak another word, two gunshots sounded and the officers collapsed to the floor; blood pouring out of their backs.

I almost threw up, and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

Two men wearing clown masks, and holding smoking guns approached us.

"Took ya long enough." The Joker stated irritably.

"Sorry boss we didn't—"One of them started,

"Shut up, let's get-ah out of Gordy's fortre**ss**, then we will discuss apologies." He growled.

The thugs scurried out the door, not wanting to anger their boss further. His grip on my neck disappeared, but the hand holding my hair didn't. First my waist. Now the hair. He tugged me along, as I was stumbling all the way. The pain was unbearable.

"Ow damnit! Let go!" I yelled, finally having enough. He stopped and brought my face close to his. Very close; our noses were almost touching. Our eyes locked, mine held fear, his: anger

"**I would stop-ah talking if I were you.**" He said darkly. I shivered. He didn't need to tell me twice.

We raced down the corridor. Empty. _Where the hell is everyone?!_ I thought frantically. My answer came soon as we walked outside to a barrage of gunfire. Smoke was everywhere as the Joker's men blasted fire through flame throwers, and shot machine guns. I saw bodies. Bloodied faces with bullets in their bodies, or charred flesh. Bodies of policemen. I silently prayed that my father's body was not among them.

Avoiding the gunfire and shouted orders of the policemen, the Joker dragged me to white van. Two clowns opened the doors, and the Joker tossed me inside; I landed painfully on my side. _Why is he doing this?! What use am I to him?!_

"Put a smile of your face sweetheart! The fun has just begun-ah!" The Joker cackled, causing me to shudder.

.

**Woop woop!!!!!! It's about to get rough ladies and gentlemen…really rough. So hang on to your hats and glasses and……….review!!!!!!**


	5. Carousel of pain

**Alrighty then little ones!!!! Here's chapter 5!!!!!! This one is dedicated to Joker's Bunny, discworldgirl22, and nicole napier!!!! Woohooo!!!**

**Joker: Free crackers and cheese!!!!**

**Me:???????????????**

I sat up, and pushed myself to the side wall of the van; trying to put as much space between me and the Joker as possible.

"Now don't-uh be shy doll!" He says, grabbing my wrist and yanking me forward. I try to pull my wrist back, but he just squeezes tighter.

"This is so you won't get into trouble." He states, binding duct tape securely around both my wrists. He grabs my jaw tightly with one hand "But you won't be any trouble, will you cupcake?"At my un-response he giggles in my face, and then roughly shoves my face away. The rest of the ride is wordless. I sit on the floor of the car and pull my knees to my chest, wishing that somehow this all wasn't happening. My eyes are red, and more tears spill on my face. I start shaking. _What is he going to do with me? I'm going to die. No one has ever survived him. I'm dead. What could he possibly need me for?!_ Suddenly, the tires come to an abrupt stop, and I'm slammed to the floor. The car doors are flung open, and one of the clowns clutches my upper arm. He jerked me out the door so hard; I found my face meeting up with the ground.

"Now Bobo, play ni**ce**-uh." The Joker mockingly scolds._ I feel blood in my mouth. Ass._ I think as I attempt to get back up. Someone grasps my arm again, and I look up dismayed to find that it's the Joker.

My arm starts to throb as I'm dragged into a rundown building. _I'm going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow. _Inside the building there is a desk to the left, where another Joker-crony lounges reading the newspaper. He quickly throws down the paper and sits up in realization that his boss just walked through the door. On the other side of the room is a bunch of dusty chairs and small tables._ This is a hotel._ I finally conclude. Not a BIG hotel, but one of those old ones with the neon signs. _Weird place for a hideout…then again this IS the Joker._

We walk through a door at the end of a hallway, and I'm pushed up the stairs. Fear again hits me (although it never left me) as I realize it's just the Joker and I. After 3 flights of stairs, we walk a darkened hall with only a few small dim lights; adding to the already grim feeling inside of me.

He opens the last door on the left,(ironic) and heaves my short figure inside.

"I'll be-uh righ**t** back short-stuff, so don't you be goin anywhere!" He says happily whooping with laughter as he slams the door shut.

I observe the room to find it almost empty, aside from a small cot in the corner with stained bed sheets. A small wooden dresser is the only other piece of furniture in the small room. I decide to take my chances sitting on the dirty floor, rather than those suspicious looking sheets. Minutes go by, and still no signs of the Joker. _Maybe he forgot, and will just leave me alone for now._ I thought hopefully. But I have no such luck. Seconds after that thought, the Joker bursts in the room in all his purple-suited-make-up glory.

**Me: Yaaaayyy!!!! *applauds***

**Joker: *bows* Thank you, thank you!!!!**

"I'm ba-ack!!! Did ya miss me?!"He exclaims, opening his arms wide.

I say nothing, and turn my gaze to the floor. In a purple flash he strides over to me, and I cringe away.

"Why so glum sugar-plum?" He asks in a sweet voice. An awkward silence follows. He continues to stare down at my face, and I keep my reddened eyes on the floor. Finally, words find the courage to bubble out of my throat.

"Why am I here?"

"Hooohooo!!She speaks-uh!!!!"He yells rather loudly, causing me to wince at the sudden outburst of sound. "Why you are here to have-uh **FUN!**" He explains. He crouches down to my eye level, his tall body still towering over me.

"And are you having fun?" He says in a creepy small voice. I don't answer. _ How am I supposed to answer that?!_ My silence angers him, and he grabs my hair; making me look at him.

"**ANSWER ME!**" He screams in my face, all happiness erased from his voice.

At sudden shock, I say the first thought that came to mind.

"N-no."

Bad. Idea

His purple gloved hand slams into my face, and my back crashes into the hard floor.

"Ya havin fun now-ah?!" He giggles, fist still in the air.

I try to hold my face with my restrained hands, but he grabs my wrist and drags me up off of the ground. My head is spinning, and I feel blood in my mouth again. Tears pour down my face. I can't think. My head is going in a hundred different directions

He laughs as he literally throws me across the room and my heads collides with the wall, causing my head to go on a spinning carousel of pain. I lift my head up and blood drips from my lips.

"**Are you having fun now?!**" He growls menacingly.

He stomps over to my shaking frame and kicks my side. I cough from the sudden impact, and begin to shake more excessively.

"**ARE YOU HAVING FUN NOW?!**" He barks again.

Instead of my stomach, his foot smashes into my head, and blackness takes me.

Leaving my battered and bloody body unconscious on the floor, he storms out the door chuckling all the way.

Word of advice: When the Joker asks if you are having fun…say YES!

**Poor Harmony!!!! I hope she's all right!!! Reviews would be idyllic! **


	6. Owies and intros

**Let the fun begin!!!!!For here is chapter 6!!!!!!!**

**Joker: Chaos is fun!!!!**

**Me: Of course it is Joker hon…….of course it is.**

Pain. 

That is the only word to describe how I felt when my eyes peeled open. My head twinges with sharp pains as I strive to lift it. My side aches with every labored breath I take. I don't know how long I've been here. I glanced over at the window, which was boarded up; so I couldn't tell if the sun was still up or not.

Confusion. Anger. Hate. Despair.

Millions of emotions ran through me as I recalled earlier events. Very slowly, and with great care, I lifted my torso and sat up. I groaned in pain as intense streams of agony rippled down my side. I lifted my shirt to find a sickening black and blue bruise coating my skin. I rested my body on the floor, trying not to move more than necessary.

Sitting there in pain, frustrated and scared…I cried.

***David Phillips POV*---flash back to Joker's breakout**

The Joker's attack on the station was merciless. 18 cops dead. 4 seriously injured. 3 civilians dead. Catastrophic damage to the station. I sat on an over-turned care and gandered at the rubble before me. Then it hit me.

Harmony!

I had to find her!

I began frantically asking anyone I could find if they had seen her. No one had.

My heart began to pound and my throat swelled up.

My worst fears were realized when Commissioner Gordon approached me, a sullen look on his face.

"David…he…he took your daughter"

***Harmony's POV*---Back to normal time**

I cried for what seemed like a day, even though only a few minutes passed.

The door suddenly swung open, and in waltzed the man with the Glasgow smile.

"Well, looky here! My little-uh Harmony has awoken!"His painted mouth twisted into a delighted smirk as he peered down at me. He bent down to take a closer look at my face.

"Well you're just black and blue all over ain't cha?"He said, poking the bruise on my face.

I gasped and pulled my head back. I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing at him. He giggled at my obvious irritation.

"Let's go my tiny cherub; it's time to meet the boys so up, up, up!"He ordered, patting me hard on the head with every "up". I got up slowly, only to have him snatch my wrist, forcing me to move faster. It hurt.

He stalked down the hallway, with me in tow, reaching the stairs and all but dragged me down them. _My legs must have some bruises when I landed after he threw me_. I thought after feeling the soreness of my legs with every step. We arrived at the "lobby" where about 10; maybe 12 clowns were lazing about the room.

"Get **UP**!" The Joker yelled, angrily kicking over one of the thugs sitting on a chair.

"I got someone I want you useless mutts to mee**t."**

They all scramble from different parts of the room and stand in a scraggily line.

"Now poochies, this," He said taking my face in his hands" is Harmony."He shook my face side to side."Say hello Harmony."He told me in a sweet voice. I didn't want to make him angry so I flatly replied.

"Hello."

"Good girl. Now this," He pointed to one of his men." is my head man Bobo." Bobo…I recognized him as the one who threw me out of the car. He was tall and beefy, with a tattoo of a flaming skull on his bald scalp. He raised his hand slightly up with no emotion; it looked like an almost-wave.

"Bobo will be uh…taking care of you when I'm not around." He said, finally releasing my jaw.

"Hey Boss you said nothin' about babysittin' some 14 year old." He complained.

_14?!?!If he's gonna complain about me then he might as well get my damn age right! _

"I'm almost 18 dumbass."

A few snickers went around the room and Bobo took a step forward, giving me a deathly glare. The Joker pushed me back with his arm, causing Bobo to shrink back a bit.

"Now now kitten," He said in a fake motherly tone."Don't be rude. Rude girls always get **punished.**" He glanced at me briefly then said: "Time for the rest of the introductions so…"He gestured with his hand for them to speak. They went down the line quickly saying their names. I didn't remember a single one. I think the skinny guys with the earrings' name was Paul….or Pete….I don't remember.

"Well scatter my little cockroaches; me and Harmony have got some uh pressing business to see to." And at that, they DID scatter; some went upstairs, the rest disappeared through the doors down the hallway.

I flinched slightly as the Joker placed his hand on my shoulders and guided me from the room. We came to two huge swinging doors, and stepped inside. It was the kitchen. On the counter were knives…bloody knives. _Oh no…he's going to kill me_. I started to panic. Tears instantly formed in my eyes, and I started to shake. He slammed me down on a hard wood chair, and then grabbed something from on top of the counter. He said nothing, but took a seat next to mine.

"W-what are we doing in here?" I asked the question, even though I feared the answer.

He pulled out something and slapped it on the table, causing me to jump in my seat. I looked down to see what tool he had chosen to carve my guts out with and saw………Twizzlers.

He grabbed one out of the bag and munched the end off of it, sighing contently. I stared at him oddly._ Twizzlers?!_

"Well," He said, and then swallowed" I figured you would be ah hungry." He pulled another from the bag and waved it in front of my face. I was about to reach out and take it, but apparently I was too slow for him. He shoved it in my lips, then giggled at my expression.

So here I am…..eating Twizzlers……with the Joker. Bizarre.

We sat eating in silence; him staring at me the whole time. I finally got the courage to say something.

"What?"

He said nothing.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He chuckled, then grinned.

"Because it makes you," He paused for another giggle." uncomfortable."

I was tired and annoyed; I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Well stop it." I said somewhat quietly, staring at the table. He was up in a flash, and had my throat in a death grip within 2 seconds.

"I will stare at you if.i.**want.**" Before I could say anything he had me up off the chair, and was pulling me up the metal stairs by my hair.

We arrived at "my room" and he shoved me inside, locking the door behind him.

_Wow. Mood Swings much?_

**There is more important stuff to come!!!!! Review!!! Or I shall destroy you!!! Ahahahaha jk, I won't………**

**Joker: But ****I**** will so REVIEW!**


	7. Stitches and bodies

**Ta da!!!!!!! Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Joker hugs!!!!!!!!**

**Joker: Who said I'd be huggin' anyone?**

**Me: I did, so shush**

**Joker: Wanna see ****another**** magic trick?**

**Me: No……I'm good**

I took my chance on the dingy cot, and lay down. I prayed that my dad would find me. I prayed that Batman would find me. I prayed that someone would find me.

Sleep came quickly for my aching body, and soon pleasant dreams filled my mind.

Hours later, I awoke to a loud **BANG!** I instantly shot up, but regretted it as soon as the sharp pains found their way to my body. I crept to the door, and put my ear to its surface. I heard muffled speech, and more distant thumps. _What are they doing?_ Suddenly without warning, loud footsteps stomped toward my door. I backed up as fast as I could. The door opened revealing the Joker, with a furious expression on his face.

"Wha**t** were you doing?" He said slowly; already angry at something.

"I was just……..I heard a noise so I was j-just wondering what it was." I replied cautiously, not daring to look him in the eye.

During the time I was answering, he had moved extremely close; eyes dangerously scanning my face for any signs of lying. My breath became shaky, and my palms started to sweat. Before I could react, he had taken hold of the back of my neck and placed a knife at my cheek.

"Are you lying to me girly?" His voice became very low and threatening. "Look at me." He ordered. My eyes shot up to meet his.

"N-no I ju-"I began, but pressure on the knife stopped me.

"**Good. **Don't ever lie to me."

I tore my eyes from his and noticed a small patch of blood on his shirt; his own blood. He must have seen me looking at it, because he made an angry growl sound and slashed the knife down my cheek. I made a small scream and held my cheek. Blood covered my fingers.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you."

Tears made their way down my cheeks, and soft whimpers escaped my lips.

"Oh shush, shush don't cry." He said taking my face in both his hands."I haven't even begun to hurt you doll." With that, his strong fist bashed into my already bruised stomach and I immediately fell to the ground. He snatched my hair and brought his already clenched fist down on my face once more. I was on all fours; blood dripping off my face. He grabbed my arm, ready to strike me again.

"No! Stop it—"I managed to choke out before he hit me again. Sobs were released from my body as his foot connected with my stomach two more times.

He stood there panting; looking at my battered form.

He crouched down and took my jaw in his hand.

"**Now** you can cry."

**Me: sheesh!!! SOMEONE is pmsing (points at Joker)**

I lied there not knowing what to think. My body was in so much agony. The blood from my cheek was trickling down my face onto my clothes; staining them red. I leaned up against the dresser, and rested my head against it. I coughed a few times, more blood showering my shirt. I winced as I touched the cut he gave me. A long, deep slash. A few stray tears spilled from my eyes, causing my cut to sting. The ends of my hair were blotched in red too. The door creaked open again, and a familiar purple suit found its way to my view. He said nothing; instead he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I didn't have the energy to fight back. At first I thought he was just going to hurt me again, but he just led me to the room across from mine. It was difficult to move because of the burning pain in my side, but he leaned so most of my weight was on him; and he was doing most of the walking. I didn't get a good look at the room. The lights were off. He opened a door revealing a bathroom. He placed me on the closed toilet seat, being surprisingly gentle. He got down on his knees and began to wipe my face with a rag. While doing so, he began to hum an odd tune; probably something he made up. He opened a small metal box and took out a needle and medical thread. He was going to stitch my face up.

_Why? Why would he care?_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked timidly.

"Don't want my little Harmony's cheek-y to get infected now do I?" He answered after a few second of silence.

"But-"

"Sh." He told me as he turned my face to the side, and then started to sew.

I could feel the needle going through my skin, pulling the open folds of skin tightly together. His hand still held my face; keeping it perfectly motionless. He finally took out a knife from his pocket (making me shrink back, thinking he was just going to snap and slash my stitches) and cut the string. He put some kind of oozy liquid on my cheek with a cotton ball and then motioned for me to get up. I obeyed and stood up. He took me to my room again, and propelled me into the doorway.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, then slammed the door; locking it.

I felt my cheek, the stringy threads feeling bumpy to the touch. _At least it doesn't really hurt any more._ I thought. But there were still my other injuries to consider. Although the cut didn't really hurt, the places where he punched me were beginning to swell. Knowing I could do nothing about it, I surrendered to the cot, and fell asleep after shedding a few painful tears.

**Me: Poor Harmony!!!!!!!!!! **

I don't know how long I slept, but my body is still exhausted. "Why doesn't he just kill me already?" I whispered out loud to myself. I glanced at the door, but did a double-take when I discovered something; the door was open! Not all the way, but slightly ajar.

_He must have come in while I was sleeping and forgot to close the door._

_No, he's not that stupid, maybe he left it open on purpose._

_Maybe he's testing me._

_Doesn't matter just go! At least use the opportunity to get out of this room._

_But he'd kill me if he caught me!_

_Not if you actually __weren't__ trying to escape._

_But what if I AM trying to escape?_

_Just shut up and go already!_

I made up my mind and slid silently out the opening. It was deathly quiet as I tip-toed down the corridor. I froze when I heard a door swing open, but quickly dodged behind a wall. They weren't coming my way, so I stalked further down the hall. I finally found a door that looked like the entrance to the stairs, and opened it.

Big mistake.

3 corpses were littered about the floor, resting in pools of blood. Their pale faces burned into my memory. I backed away too quickly and fell to the floor. No words could escape my mouth. Bile raised in my throat. My attention was turned when a foot came down on my hand. I yelled and tried to pry the foot off, but to no avail. I looked up to find the red grin of the Joker.

"Get a little lost did we precious?" He removed his foot from my hand and yanked me up by my arm. I could tell that he was angry. Instead of dragging me all the way to the room, he flung me on the ground, and then picked me up again. I collided with the floor as he did it a second time. The third time he threw me to the floor, I flew through the doorway of my room._ Oh damn I'm screwed._

"I wasn't trying to es-" I was cut off by a leather shoe smashing into my head. I could feel liquid oozing from my skull. He caught my hair in his hand and pulled me up. After slamming me to the wall, both his hands wrapped around my throat and started to squeeze.

"Do no**t** lie to me." He threatened. I tried to speak, but the words came out as just gasping sounds. He slid me up the wall by my throat; my feet dangling in the air. My eyes started to water, and my vision began to blur. I was getting closer to death. I could feel it.

"The only way you are leaving here, is as a corpse. Do you **understand?**" Just when I thought for sure it was the end, he released me and I collapsed to the floor. Oxygen never felt so wonderful. I've never been so out of breath.

"Your time isn't up yet sweetkins, not even close. But if you continue to misbehave, you will be **begging** for me to slit your throat. You got that?" His voice was back to its happy nasally tine.

I couldn't say anything, I just nodded slowly.

"Goo**d.**" He simply replied and patted my face.

For the third time after immensely abusing me, he left.

**Shoot dang!!!! Harmony is just having NO LUCK!!! But fear not….all that will change. So tune in for chapter 8 of Harmony and Chaos to find out!! Coming to you soon!!!! **

**Reviews lift my soul!!!!!!!**


	8. Past Discretions

**HERE IT IS!!!!!! Chapter 8 peeps!!!!!!!!! I want to thank all my reviewers for their ideas and help!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!! Hugs and biscuits!!!!!!!!!!**

**Joker: Biscuits?????????.........what are you smoking?**

**Me: Same stuff you are now SHUSH!**

**Things are going to get a little darker gradually and we get to learn about Harmony's past, and the Joker and Harmony's relationship will…change. So buckle up, because heeeeeeere we go!!!!**

"I_ don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm supposed to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it will all become clear?_

'_Cuz I'm being taken over by fear"_

_-------Lily Allen, "The Fear"_

It's amazing how much fear can change a person. People always think they are all brave and bad-ass until they are faced with a frightening situation. Then all of their courage withers away until all that is left is fear. Pure fear.

I am one such individual.

The edges of my sanity seem to slowly sink in; giving in to the madness of one man's determination to make my life hell. He didn't seem like a man. It's hard to imagine him doing ANYTHING human.

_What made him become like this?_

That question lingered in my mind for an eternity.

_He's __very__ smart…I wonder what he'd be like if he was…normal._

You couldn't deny that he is smart. You just can't. He has such a strong hold of everyone. No one would ever cross him.

Instead of wallowing in pity, I found myself thinking about him more and more as the hours rolled by. My fear was controlling my mind. My lack of food and sleep probably had something to do with it too.

_You can't get out. You can't_

_He has no reason to let you live_

_You'll never see your family again_

_He'll just torture you until he gets tired of it, then he'll kill you_

Tears formed at my eyes as my thoughts began to darken.

_Why are you thinking about him?_

_I don't know_

_Well stop it! This is exactly what he wants you to do; he wants you to shatter into a million pieces, he wants you to suffer_

_Shut up!_

Hours later, the door opened and in stepped Bobo; carrying a tray of food.

"Here kid, _enjoy._" He said sarcastically, wrinkling his face into an ugly grimace as his eyes met mine. He practically dropped the tray on the floor, and then stomped out.

I stared at the plate and its contents. What looked like a PP&J sandwich adorned the paper plate, along with cheetos, a cupcake, and water.

_What do they think I'm four?_ I thought as I scoffed mentally.

Eh, food is food. Don't complain.

I slowly ate the items on my plate, savoring the feast as long as I could. No sooner had I finished gulping the water, did the door open; Bobo once again stepping inside. He walked over to the wall where my body was resting against it, and pulled me up by my blood stained shirt.

"Boss wants to see you _princess._" He informed me, as he dragged me from the room. He was no gentler than the Joker was; pushing and yanking me all the way down the poorly lit metal staircase. He took me to a room I hadn't seen before. The dirt caked name plate on the door clued me that it was probably the office of the person who use to run this hotel. Bobo and I walked into the room; well he walked, I was more really pushed into the room. He held me by the back of my neck roughly, and we approached a rather messy desk scattered with pictures and drawings on the wood of the desk; drawn with red marker… Well at least I hope its red marker. But all in all, it looked like a child's desk. The squeaky chair turned around, revealing you know who.

**Joker: What is this uh Harry Potter?**

**Me: I wrote that for emphasis, so be quiet!**

He held a huge smile on his face, but his eyes weren't on us, they were on a yellow folder he was reading.

"Well well precious, I didn't know you are such a uh ba**d** girl." He said turning his attention on me.

_What the heck is he talking about?_

"What do mean?" I asked.

He ignored my question, and got up from his chair. He glanced at Bobos hand still clutching my neck bruisingly, and his smile dropped. He suddenly pushed Bobo so roughly, he almost toppled over.

_Dang he's strong for a skinny guy._

"Tell me uh Bo-bo did I say anything about touching her? Hmm?!" He questioned, his voice becoming louder and darker.

"I-I just i-"He stuttered with a look of fear In his eyes that you would never think a skinny guy like the Joker could instill in a big brute like Bobo.

_They really __are__ scared of him._ I thought in disbelief.

_Gotta hand it to him, the man __does__ know how to control people_

"The only one allowed to hurt her is **ME**!" He yelled stomping towards the door, ushering a frightened Bobo out the door. He shut the door, and turned towards me. A smile crept to his lips as he stalked toward me slowly.

"No where uh were we?"

"We um……I asked what you meant……..about me being a bad girl…" I said trailing off as he got very close to me, his body heat hitting my skin; his breath on my face. I took note that I wasn't shaking or even nervous at his closeness. It was odd that I felt safe, that he was protecting me in a way.

He put his arms around me in a friendly manner as he started his explanation.

"Well you see Miss Har-mon-y," He said giggling at his rhyme. "When I uh brought you here, I thought you were just a perfect little blonde angel, a daddy's girl with lots of money and no…experience with the ugly side of life." He hand was pinching my cheek as he spoke, poking and prodding my face.

"But as it turns out……..my sweet innocent little Harmony is uh…..no**t** so innocent." He said, his tone getting lower.

It suddenly hit me what he was talking about.

_How did he find out?_

I tried to feign ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled darkly and patted my cheek. His arm remained around my shoulders as his other purple covered finger pointed in my face.

"Now don't tell me you forgot all about your little friend…Megan."

A pang of sorrow struck my heart at the name I had tried to forget all these years.

"Tell me, do your parents still blame you for her…tragic death?" He said with mocking in his voice.

Anger replaced my sadness, and I shoved him off me as hard as I could.

"Shut up! You know nothing about it! Nothing!"

I expected him to retaliate and hit me back, but he just recovered from the hit and grinned. He walked over to his desk and picked up the folder and opened it quickly. He read aloud in a tone that was serious. Or rather seriously fake.

"Police apprehended a 15 year old girl, suspected in drunk driving. Witnesses state that the girl and her friend were trying to run from the police after a woman called the police after discovering her house had been grafittied. The 15 year old driver and her friend evaded the police in a car chase lasting just minutes, when the car swerved and struck a telephone pole. The driver was caught by police officers arriving at the scene, but her friend in the passenger's seat was killed in the crash." He giggled evilly as he continued. "The girls: Harmony Phillips,15 and Megan Foster, 15 were last seen at a friend's house, where police found many containers of narcotics."

Images flashed through my mind as I recalled that events of that dreaded night.

**Flash back**

Megan and I sat on the hood of my dad's car, lazily swaying and giggling. We had gotten very drunk that night, as we had done so many times before.

" Hey we should ssspray these on Mrsss Kellers house, she's a bitch." I said, holding up a can of spray paint. She took another messy sip of her beer and looked at me.

"No….no….we should just go home now." She said. Even while intoxicated, Megan always tried to do the right thing.

"Well….wha-ever if you're too wimpy I'll do it myself." Even while intoxicated I was STILL stubborn as hell.

"No Harm-ny, we should go."

"How bout no Megannn?"

"We could get into huge trouble."

"Pfft! We aren't gon get caught."

**End of flashback**

_We aren't gonna get caught_

Those haunting words echoed in my brain.

"Ya know I never woulda thought that uh you could be such a…rebel Harmony."

I stared blankly at the wall as he came toward me. He took my chin in his hand, not roughly like all the other times.

"Does it hurt sweetheart? All those years of guilt just eating away at you. Alienating yourself from the people you thought you loved, but now despise you? People shrinking back in fear like your some kind of **monster?**" He said angrily.

Each word he said brought agony to my heart.

"Does it hurt…to know that you are just…like…me."

**Oh dear oh dear!!!!!!!! It turns out our little Harmony is similar to the Joker!!! Oh me oh my!!!!!!! What will she do?!Sorry for the lame flashback, I just wanted to show how it was pretty much all Harmony's fault. I can't sugar coat it. It WAS her fault. Sorry. Chapter 9 coming soon!!! Reviews would be wonderful!!!!!!!!!!**

_._


	9. Release the chaos

**On with the show!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 9 my little cherubs!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Let us see what Joker has up his sleeve!**

**Joker: uh knives, grenades, cards…**

**Me: no no no hon……it was rhetorical**

_I'm about to explain_

_a-That someone is losing their brain_

_Hey, madness, madness, I call it gladness, yee-ha-ha-ha_

_----Cecil Campbell_

"_Does it hurt sweetheart? All those years of guilt just eating away at you. Alienating yourself from the people you thought you loved, but now despise you? People shrinking back in fear like your some kind of __**monster?**__" He said angrily._

_Each word he said brought agony to my heart._

"_Does it hurt…to know that you are just…like…me."_

He turned my head toward his other hand that was holding my file. It was a picture. A police photograph of Megan's body. Her ghostly pallor brought shivers down my spine. Although it wasn't the first time I saw her lifeless form.

**Flashback**

I am sitting on the edge of the ambulances back door, a little banged up, but otherwise fine. Well, physically speaking. My parents were on their way here. So were…Megan's.

Tears continually poured down my face. They just wouldn't stop. I knew she was gone. It was my fault. I glanced over to the heap of scrap that my dad's car had become, only to regret it instantly. They were pulling Megan's body out. Two men pulled out her bloody figure onto a gurney. There was a huge gash in her head where it had smashed into the window. I tried to keep from vomiting, and looked away. I had killed my best friend. Killed.

Only minutes later my parents and Megan's pulled up. Mrs. Foster and her husband were both in tears. And Mrs. Foster's tears turned into frantic sob as she saw the body bag containing the remains of her daughter. My parents rushed to me with looks of horror and disappointment……not of concern. But my attention was not on them, but on the Fosters. They looked at me with such….pain. I can't even describe it. Their faces were twisted into several emotions: sadness, anger, agony, and perhaps the most awful one…**fear.**

**End Flashback**

"You know…I never would have uh pinned you for a killer." He said, his voice gradually dilapidating into almost a whisper. "I mean, you hide your true self so **well**…don't you my little Harmony?"

"I'm not a killer." I answered slowly.

"Oh yes you are…you can't hide yourself from me. I know what you are. **They** don't, no….no but **I** **do.**"

The pain that was ripping through me was so intense. It's like I could FEEL my soul ripping apart. I was surprised however, that I wasn't crying.

"All of the…**bad** things you have done, that" he paused and licked his lips," that's **you**."

The _bad things._ I knew what he was talking about. I had always had a knack for trouble. Before that night I had done my share of illegal activities. I broke into houses…stole money…done plenty of drugs, and had a couple of fights and public disturbances on my record too. My name had a good share of headlines in the paper. That was another reason we had moved to Gotham. My family was sick of it. My father has even been the cop that _apprehended _me on one occasion. My parents did all they could to try and make me into a _good_girl. Therapy, youth rehab, and now they thought spending a few days with dad at the station would make me see how my _bad _choices were going to put me in prison. Well it didn't help. Nothing did. I didn't want it to. I didn't care. I liked----

_Whoa whoa whoa!!!!! What just happened?..........why am I thinking that way?????!!!!!_

The Joker seemed to notice my spacing off, and didn't like it.

"**Hey**! I'm talkin**g** to you. Don't look away from me. **EVER**!" He yelled as he shook my arm painfully.

"Ow! Jeez! I was listening I just….spaced off." I said more annoyed than scared at his sudden outburst.

_Huh………not scared……..weird._

He seemed to believe me and his face became relaxed again.

"So were uh all your little _mischievous_ activities a way to get back at your parents or something? Hmmm?" He said calmly.

_Were they? I mean…why __did__ I do all that stuff?_

_Well at the time I thought it was…fun._

"I….uh….I don't know." I answered truthfully. His eyes were on me, but mine were focused on the dirty floor.

"Don't lie to me." He said plainly.

I kept my head down and said nothing.

"Did you do those things because they were…e**nnn**joyable?" He started to circle me as he spoke.

"I bet you enjoyed it….feels good to break the rules doesn't it?" He said, assuming my answer was yes.

He then stopped in his tracks and whispered in my ear.

"_You don't have to pretend anymore. I know the truth. You know the truth. You have so much….so much__** potential…**__all you have to do is release the chaos." _

**So short I know!!!!! But I felt like it was a good place to end it there. Intense though is it not?! My next chapter is going to be longer and will be updated VERY soon.**

**Joker: How soon is very soon?**

**Me: Uhhh…….I dunno just soon**

**Joker: Soon as in a few days? Few hours? Couple of minutes?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW JUST SOON!**

**Joker: Ok sheesh…..I just wanted to know how much time I had to go play with Batsy before I have to make an appearance again.**

**Me:????????????? Batsy………really?**

**Joker: *flicks out knife***

**Me: Ok! Ok! Go…play with…Batsy**

**Joker: *Grins***


	10. New recruit

**Woop woop!!!! Here is chapter 10 little ones!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!! Joker and I greatly appreciate them!**

**Joker: No I don't.**

**Me: Uhh…..yes you do**

**Joker: Nope.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Joker: Nope.**

**Me: YES!**

**Joker: YES!**

**Me: No---dangit!!!! Alright….you win this round……**

**Joker: *grins***

_It's hard to trust anyone again  
After all the let downs I've been through  
Haunted by what I've been through  
Air still trapped while I still can't breathe  
And I'm screaming out  
Give me hope somehow_

_-----Mutemath, Chaos_

"I bet you enjoyed it….feels good to break the rules doesn't it?" He said, assuming my answer was yes.

He then stopped in his tracks and whispered in my ear.

"_You don't have to pretend anymore. I know the truth. You know the truth. You have so much….so much__** potential…**__all you have to do is release the chaos." _

I remained voiceless after he spoke those words. He wanted to break me. To _change_ me.

At my silence he turned to face me again. He made to grab my chin, but I turned my head away. He chuckled.

"Yeah….yeah **lots** of potential."

He said no more, but held onto my wrist and lead me out the door. We left his "office" and arrived at the room where I had first met all of his clowns. They were once again spread about the room; I couldn't recall any of their names except Bobos. He was sitting on a musty brown sofa, his eyes glued to the lighted screen.

"Boys, I'm going out to get some more ah _recruits_ so Bobo," He directed. "watch the little kitten for me." Bobo looked at me with his foggy grey orbs and glared.

_What's his problem?_

"Here, watch some uh TV **sweetie.**" He said and shoved me down on the couch. If Bobos large mass wouldn't have been sitting on it, I guarantee it would've been knocked down from the force of the push. He giggled and headed out the door; a few clowns in tow.

In the corner of my eye, movement caught my attention. Another man sat down on the broken recliner next to me. I didn't remember him at all.

_Maybe he's…new. I __certainly__ would've remembered him if I had seen him before._

He was one good looking guy. No joke. He had short brown hair with natural highlights that perfectly accented his gorgeous face. His nose was shapely and adorable; his brown eyes seemed friendly, which I found odd seeing as he was a criminal. He looked young, probably only a few years older than me. He was slowly sipping a Dr. Pepper and intently watching the TV. I didn't want to freak the guy out, so I pulled my eyeballs back into their sockets and stared at the screen.

**Me: Hubba hubba!!! I want ****him!**

**Joker: What about me?**

**Me: What ****about**** you?**

**Joker: You never say you want me**

**Me: I do!......You always find some way to physically harm me after I say it though**

**Joker:…….*pout*so……..you could still say it…….**

**Me: While I try and comfort Joker, back to the story!**

My focus really wasn't on the show, so I drifted back to what the Joker had told me moments ago.

_Maybe…maybe he's right_

_I'm __not__ like everyone else_

_What are you talking about? You don't want to be like him!_

_He's right though…my parents __still__ resented me about Megan's death. They shouldn't. But they do._

_Yeah….and just think of all the…..all the adrenaline you've felt from doing all those things._

_What are you saying? You want to be a criminal?!_

_The Joker is a criminal…and he seems to be…happy about it; so happy he can't stop smiling._

_That's a terrible pun._

_I know. I'm weird._

The strange thoughts entering my head came to halt when a huge weight was removed from the other side of the couch. Bobo started to walk from the couch, but he stumbled on his own feet; nearly crashing to the ground. Of course at this humorous display I snickered slightly. He whipped around to face me.

"Something funny lamb chop?" He asked intensely.

"Simmer down there, Sasquatch." I replied.

He approached me, his gargantuan form overshadowing mine.

"You better watch that mouth of yours." He threatened, forming his hands into fists.

"Why what is it doing?" I said with a fake sweet smile.

_Me and my damn mouth…_

He grabbed my blood stained shirt and yanked me from the cushions of the couch. Using his brutish strength, he literally tossed me over the couch. I landed with a very painful thud. He rounded the corner of the couch and bent his huge bald head down to my face; his hands resting on his knees.

"Care to say that again sweetie?" He inquired mockingly.

If he wanted to play, I'd play.

"'That again'." I said smartly. The smile disappeared off his face, and he forced me to stand using my hair.

_I've had enough of the pulling of the hair!_

I kicked his groin with all of my strength, and he released me; clutching his wounded pride. I hurriedly backed away, knowing he was probably even more pissed at me. After recovering he came at me again, clutching my neck in one of his huge paws; the other one rose in the air, ready to fall on my stitched cheek.

"Hey! Enough already! "A new voice spoke from behind Bobos body. It was the cute one.

"The Joker's gonna be pissed if he comes back and finds out you beat the shit outta her, it's not worth it man." He spoke again. My hero.

**Joker: Oh gag me puh-lease.**

Bobo seemed to assess the situation a little more, concluding that teaching me a lesson was not worth risking death at the hands of the Joker. He shoved my face away, and stormed past me.

_It's crazy that a huge guy like Bobo is afraid of The Joker._

"You need to be a little more careful in choosing your battles." He said, laughing slightly; his cheeks curving into a beautiful smile.

**Joker: Not as beautiful as uh mine!!!!**

"Yea….I really do need to keep my mouth shut." I replied back to him.

He walked towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Gage."

"Harmony." I said, taking his hand in mine.

_At least __all__ of the guys here aren't total ass-holes._

**Sorry!!! Not a lot of Joker in this chapter, but we got to meet a ****new**** hottie!!!!! **

**Joker: I'm still hotter**

**Me: I'm not going into this with you again, anywho reviews are the peanut butter to my jelly!!!!!! Next update will be soon!!!!!**

**TTFN!!!!!**


	11. Control issues

**So here we are!!!!!! Chapter 11!!!! Yippee!!!!Sorry it took so long **** Thanks to all my reviewers **** your reviews make Joker feel warm and fuzzy!!!!!!**

**Joker: ????????????? uh since when buttercup?**

**Me: Why can't you just agree with me for once?....*sigh* Well…….the reviews make ME all warm and fuzzy……..anywho hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!**

**Joker: Yip-freakin-ee**

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

----Taylor Swift, Change

"Yea….I really do need to keep my mouth shut." I replied back to him.

He walked towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Gage."

"Harmony." I said, taking his hand in mine.

_At least __all__ of the guys here aren't total ass-holes._

**Gage's POV**

She was a small girl, only about 5 feet; uncommonly short for her age. She had somewhat short blonde hair, and a cute face. There was a long cut on her cheek with rough black stitches. A souvenir from the Joker no doubt. As I looked her over, a small glimmer of pity racked through me. Why was she here? Poor girl just looked…exhausted. Like her mind was just…unraveling maybe.

**Joker: WOW…….real genius this one**

**Me: Hush! *stares dreamily at Gage***

_Of course she's miserable you idiot! She's a hostage_

_She just looks different ok?_

**Harmony's POV**

We stood there staring awkwardly at each other for a few minutes until lo and behold, Bobo tromps in.

"Got a message from Boss, he wants me to feed the kid."

_Wow, what am I a dog?_

Before another word is said, he drags me out of the room and away from Gage. We reach the kitchen and he slams me down on a hard chair. Bobo retrieves something from a rickety cupboard and fills it with water. He puts the food in the microwave and turns to face me. His beastly arms fold across his chest; a look of distaste forms on his face.

_He just doesn't like me does he?_

_Doosh bag……._

I mimic his actions and fold my arms; glaring at him in return.

_Wow….that's mature_

_I don't care._

The microwave beeps and Bobo turns to retrieve the contents inside. He slams the Styrofoam cup down in front of me. It is a cup of steaming hot Ramen. I take the plastic fork and dive in. I was starving. I ignore the beasts' hateful gaze as I consume my food like a vacuum. The soft noodles and chicken broth run down my throat; satisfying my empty belly. I got ¾ of the way through when Gage walks through the kitchen door.

"I can watch her if you want." He says to Bobo.

"Yea yea, just make sure she doesn't try anything funny." He replied, and after a final short glare match, he left.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him; I don't think he'd try anything. He's too afraid of The Joker." He says sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"A big guy like him?"

"Oh yea……Joker has a way of……keeping his men in line."

"Yeah I kind of noticed that….interesting guy isn't he?"

He laughed. I liked his smile.

**Joker: *rolls eyes***

"'Interesting'….not the word I would've used but ok."

We said nothing for a few moments. I just looked at my empty cup, and he looked at me.

"So…why…are you here?" He asked in a cautious tone.

"Uh……I…….don't exactly know….." I didn't look at him.

"Well I'm s—"He was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open. Guess who it was.

**Me: OOOO! OOOO!!! I know I know I know!!!!!!*jumps up and down***

"Hello cupcake! I have returned-ah!!" He exclaims skipping…literally skipping towards me.

**Me: you're cute when you skip…..**

**Joker: why thank you……I guess**

He looks down at me, and then turns to Gage. He had an expression on his face I couldn't quite decipher. Suspicion maybe….or anger…..either one wasn't a good sign.

"I see you have met one of my newly trained poochies eh princess?"

I didn't know where he was going with this, so I just acted casual…well as casual as I could be around him.

"Uh….yea…I guess."

"Uh-huhhh….."His eyes bore into my head as he noisily chewed on his cheek. I know he's trying to read my face….I can tell. I play with my food, hoping he will stop staring.

**Gage's POV**

He stands there just…staring at her. I don't think he liked me being nice to her….or talking to her for that matter.

**Joker: Well DUH**

He turns his attention to me.

"You gettin' to know my little guest huh Gage-y?"

"I was just watching her Boss." I explain.

"Oh….just _watching_ huh? Did I uh…tell you to watch her?"

_Oh damn I'm screwed_

"No I was-"

I stop mid-sentence as he grabs Harmony by the neck, and lifts her from her seat.

"You don't talk to her unless I **tell you too!**" He yells, the sound echoing off the walls.

**Me: Wow….control issues much?**

He storms out of the room with Harmony close beside him

**Harmony's POV**

He dragged me away from Gage, painfully clutching the back of my neck.

"Hey! Ow! What…..what did I do?!?"I scream at him. Probably not the best thing to do, but his mood swings or rather mood rollercoaster's were frustrating.

"You makin friends huh?" He asks in an oddly calm voice.

"He was just talking to me." I said quietly.

"Well I uh, _specifically_ told you that only Bobo was to watch you when I'm gone, unless I say otherwise."

"It's not a big de-"He stops abruptly and grabs my face.

"Don't….don't ever talk back to me."He says lowly.

I shut my mouth immediately, knowing I had crossed the line.

_I didn't really talk back to him…._

_Just be quiet_

He continues on, pulling me all the way. We reach my room and he pushes me in, leaving me alone for what seemed like the billionth time.

**Sorry it was short and it sucked, but voila! Just sos you know this isn't going to be a romance, I will explain the Jokers behavior later. Next chapter will take some time and will be intense so be prepared! Reviews are my only chance of survival!**


	12. Sweet Insanity

**Da da daaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Chapter 12 peeps and my longest one so far!!!!!! As always thank you to my wonderful reviewers ****They bring warmth to my soul!**

**Joker: And vomit to my throat**

**Me:…………what is ****wrong**** with you?**

**Joker:*points to self* Do I need to answer that?**

**Me:…..good point, so anywho thank you all again! This chapter is going to get a little dark and I really really hope I get it right so bear with me. **

_I Don't know how much I can take  
The secret thoughts inside me wake  
I've lost what was within me  
Oh sweet insanity_

-------Perfect Insanity, Disturbed

_He dragged me away from Gage, painfully clutching the back of my neck._

"_Hey! Ow! What…..what did I do?!?"I scream at him. Probably not the best thing to do, but his mood swings or rather mood rollercoaster's were frustrating. _

"_You makin friends huh?" He asks in an oddly calm voice._

"_He was just talking to me." I said quietly._

"_Well I uh, specifically told you that only Bobo was to watch you when I'm gone, unless I say otherwise."_

"_It's not a big de-"He stops abruptly and grabs my face._

"_Don't….don't ever talk back to me."He says lowly._

_I shut my mouth immediately, knowing I had crossed the line._

_I didn't really talk back to him…._

_Just be quiet_

_He continues on, pulling me all the way. We reach my room and he pushes me in, leaving me alone for what seemed like the billionth time._

It's amazing how much isolation makes you think. I think I have explored every possible memory. Every possible detail of my life, trying to find some shred of who I am. I'm never truly _myself_ when I'm with my parents. They want me to be the perfect little daughter. I could never be that.

**David Phillips POV**

It had been three days. Three long days and not a trace of her anywhere. What could he possibly want with her? I tried not to think of what he could be doing to her. The Joker had broken a few guys out of Arkham last night. I had been there.

Images flashed through my head of the nights horrific events. I remember everything about our encounter. My fists clenched and I grated my teeth together, trying to suppress my anger. I wanted to kill him right then and there.

**----Flashback to last night Arkham breakout**

My heart was in my throat as I raced down to Arkham Asylum. Harmony had been gone 2 and ½ days, and that maniac hadn't shown his face since then. He was inside Arkham Asylum. This was my chance. _I'm going to get her back. That bastard is going back to jail._

More adrenaline pumped through my veins as I pulled up to the building. I headed straight for the door. A patrol of men followed close behind me. I searched adamantly, ready to take him down at anytime. We crept quietly through the empty hallways, then I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Suddenly I heard gunshots behind me, and before I had time to react I was hit over the head. I wasn't unconscious, but my eyes weren't focusing as I felt myself being dragged down the hallway. The two men holding my arms brought me to a room where a dim light in the middle of the ceiling illuminated a long, menacing smile. The Joker

"Well hel-lo Davie!" He said cheerfully, as if we were the best of friends. He strode up to me in a nonchalant manner, and the two goons holding me squeezed my arms when I tried to free myself.

"You bastard where is she?!?!"

"Harmony?" He asked innocently.

"You know who you son of a bitch! Where's Harmony?!"

"Tsk tsk, language Davie…" He patted my head. "She is uh…perfectly fine…for now."He added.

"Please…please just……..just tell me what you want with her."I pleaded; hoping that somewhere deep deep down this psycho had a shred of humanity left.

**Joker: HA! Fat chance of that…….**

He looked down at me while he sucked on his jagged scars, studying my face.

"Ya know…at first I took her because…well because I was just going to have a little fun breaking her mind then cutting her up into tiny pieces…"I shuddered at the thought. He continued, "but then…I see who she **really** is, and it's just…beautiful really….because she is just. Like. Me." My face went deathly pale at his statement. He chuckled at my reaction.

"It's like…like looking in a mirror!" He said, his excitement present in his voice."Well except that little Harmony is uh… of the female species." He finished with a giggle.

"She's…she's nothing like you." I said, my fists clenched with rage.

"Oh ya don't think so? Well have you forgotten about her uh…_questionable_ behavior?"

_Don't listen to him. He's a liar._

He seemed to read my thoughts as he answered.

"I never lie Davie…ever. I'm going to break her…show her what she really is. And believe me…I'm gonna have a damn good time doin it." He broke into a fit of giggles and my temper had reached its end.

"Don't you do anything to her you bastard! Don't you touch her!" I struggled my hardest to escape the grasp of the two men holding me, but to no avail. He seemed unaffected by my threat, and didn't even move away from my thrashings.

"You see, you've kept Harmony on a….tight leash. And that's no fun. I'm her new master…and I'm gonna let her off the leash." After those words, a fist came down on my face, and I slipped into darkness.

**End Flashback**

His words haunted me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

_No. He's not. Harmony is nothing like him._

I headed up the stairs of the station to go to the roof. I went there to think sometimes. As I reached the roof, the outside air filled my lungs and I couldn't help but like the feeling. I felt suffocated almost. Her kidnapping was dragging the life out of me. I loved being alone on the roof, sometimes you have to get away from human contact in a situation like this, otherwise it will drive you insane. But this time…I didn't _feel_ alone. And I wasn't.

I looked to the right and saw a dark shadow.

**Me: Batman is IN the building!!!!!!!! Well….on TOP of the building but anyways, YAY!!!!!**

I never thought I'd see him in person. He was certainly a sight. The suit was black as can be, and the mask covering his face was frightening enough.

"I've come to help find your daughter." His voice was gravely and deep. It must kill his throat talking like that.

I didn't know what to think or what to do. He's a wanted man, and I'm a cop. It was only right that I turn him in.

Later. Right now, I knew he was the only one who could find my daughter.

"Please just…..get her back safely." He only nodded in response, and approached the edge of the building. And so ended my brief encounter with The Batman.

**Short appearance by Batman I know, but he is in it a lot more later but anywho on with the story!**

**Harmony's POV**

The sick part of my whole situation is…….i knew he was right. I can never be who my parents want me to be. I do hide myself every day. I've enjoyed all the bad things I've done…every. Single. One.

_He's just getting into your head, stop it!_

_No he's not….I've known this all along….i've just kept it locked away._

**Jokers POV **

Oh little Harmony……she was holding too much back. I need to bring it out. I was done playing with her. Her little uh…denial needed to come to an end. And I know just how to do it.

**Short I know but important.**

**Helen Phillips POV**

My hand ran across the glass covering of the picture frame. It was a picture of Harmony when she was five. It was her class Halloween party, and she was dressed as a fairy with purple glittery wings. She had a sort of sullen look on her face in the photo. The other children around her were elated, most of them with bulgy cheeks full of candy. She didn't want to be a fairy; she had wanted to go as a skeleton. That was Harmony all right. Always different.

Tears came to my eyes and I slunk down on the couch. My baby was in the hands of that…monster. So many awful thoughts invaded my mind of what he could be doing to her. I lay down on a pillow and tried to push those thoughts from me. I only had closed my eyes for several second when I heard a noise from the front door.

_Must be David._ I thought.

My eyes remained closed when suddenly I felt a strong hand over my mouth. I looked up terrified to see a smiling clown mask with blue lips staring down at me. I pushed at the man and hit him when I felt a cloth being put over my mouth. The last thing I heard was a chilling laugh.

**David Phillips POV**

I needed to go home and try and get some sleep. Helen must be worried about me. I was 2 hours late.i hopped in my cruiser and turned the keys into the ignition, only to hear it sputter.

_Well that's weird_

I glanced in the review mirror, only to find a clown face in my view. Before I could do anything, I was hit over the head and blacked out.

**Harmony's POV**

My mind and body was exhausted. I lay down on my small cot and drifted to sleep.

_*Harmony's dream*_

_I was standing alone in a street. No cars, just buildings. They were burning. Every single one._

_I heard someone shouting my name and I turned to see my parents. They were telling me to come to them. Both of them were crying. _

_Then I heard another sound._

_An eerie laugh filled my ears and I pivoted around to find the Joker some few feet away. I looked back at my parents who were shouting my name louder than ever. They were begging…..begging for me to come with them._

_I felt no fear. No sadness. The scene of burning buildings and destruction didn't affect me at all._

_I turned back to the Joker, and he only smiled. _

_The fires seemed to get larger and thrash out onto the street violently._

_My parent's screams and sobs still sounded over the roar of the flames._

_I looked from my parents, back to the Joker._

_I made a choice._

_My feet turned, and carried me to him. The Joker. And I never looked back .Not even when their cries of sadness, turned to screams of pain as the flames engulfed their bodies._

**Me: Oh………snap.**

I woke from the dream and sat bolt right up. The dream had shaken me. It replayed over and over in my mind. Why did I choose him?

_You know why, you just don't want to admit it._

_Admit what?_

_That you would rather be with the Joker than with your own parents. You'd rather they just burned alive_

_Well that's just screwed up_

_You're screwed up_

_That's more than likely true._

The door to my room creaked open and in walked Bobo. "C' mon" He said gruffly, grabbing my arm and leading me to the door.

_What does he have planned for me now?_

He led me to the kitchen and opened a door I haven't seen before. It was very dim, and stairs mixed with dim light…is very dangerous for me. I stumbled a bit, but Bobo surprisingly caught me.

"Pay attention." He growled. "Or I won't catch you next time."

We stopped and his fist rapped on a door that was all but invisible to me. When the mystery door opened he led me inside. It must have been a storage area for rows upon rows of dusty shelves filled my sight.

He pushed me into the middle of the room where the Joker stood, grinning menacingly.

"Well hello sweethear**t**, have a good nap?" He asked sweetly and patted me on the head.

"Sure." I said, not wanting to make him angry.

"Oh good…good." He replied flakily." I've got a bit of uh…_surprise_ for you my little chickadee."

"……….Surprise?"

He giggled then answered, " Oh yea…you're gonna," He paused to wheeze a laugh." You're gonna just **love it!**"

I did admire this man's enthusiasm.

_What was that?!He's probably gonna kill you or torture you in some way and you admire him for it?!_

He snapped his gloved fingers and two men came in, huffing and puffing. They were dragging two things…no wait…two bodies to where Harmony and the Joker were standing. The two unfortunate humans knelt down on their knees; their faces covered by bags, and their limbs tied together.

"Ta da!" The Joker exclaimed as he tore the bags from their heads.

I swallowed deeply. It was my parents.

My mother's tears streamed down on her face, and I noticed my dad had a black eye and cuts all over his face. They looked battered and miserable.

_Just how I always feel. Now they know._

_What is wrong with you?! These are your parents!_

Their tired faces quickly turned to concern as their eyes locked with mine. The duct tape around their mouths prevented their speech from turning into actual words, the only sounds were muffled.

"Why….w-why did you bring them here?"

"Oh I uh just figured you needed a little…_closure._"He said, his fingers forming two purple quotation signs. Before I could reply, he swiftly ripped the tape binding my parents' lips.

"Harmony honey, I'm so glad you're ok." My mother sobbed.

"It's gonna be fine Harmony…it's gonna be ok." My dad tried to assure me. The Joker burst into laughter at their words.

"_Oh it's gonna be ok, oh I love you mwah mwuah" _The Joker mocked in a girly voice, making kissing sounds at the end of his taunt.

"Honey don't—"My dad started but the Joker's laughter came to a halt as his fist slammed into my father's head. My mother made a small scream, and her tears worsened.

"Man no wonder you hate them kiddo," He giggled" they're so annoying."

"I don't h-"I began to defend, but the Joker sprang to my side in an instant and grabbed my face.

"**Stop it**!" He yelled, causing my mother to flinch but oddly enough not me. "Stop with this…this _charade _Harmony. It's not you. "

"Leave her alone." My dad choked from his place on the floor.

"Dad…just don't." I said, not taking my eyes from the Jokers. His intense gaze never broke, and although his scars were smiling…I knew he wasn't.

"I've told you before…I know the real you. They don'**t**."

My mind was on a rollercoaster. The ups and downs and loops just didn't end. I could _feel_ the truth…I just couldn't say it.

"How do you uh…**really** feel about your parents?" He questioned his smile and creepy cheerfulness still not returning.

_Well?_

_Well what?_

_You know how you feel_

_And how do I feel?_

_You hate them. Simple as that._

_I…….I do don't I?_

_Don't lie anymore, just let it out._

"I………I hate….them." Tears were forming in my eyes. My mother's eyes widened and a sob escaped her throat.

My dad was sitting up by now, the same look on his face as my mother.

"She doesn't mean—"The Joker once again knocked him in the face with the hand not holding my cheeks, this time not pushing him over.

"Man Davie you just have **no manners** do you?! It's uh Harmony's turn to talk so **shut up!"** He roared, earning another flinch from my mother but not from me.

His hand left my face, but found its way to the back of my neck; holding it gently.

_Let it out. Make them hear it._

"You…"I started but tears chocked my voice back. "you have always blamed me. I'm never the daughter you wanted…………. I've hated everything you've tried to do for me. I……I'm sick of it. I'm sick of hiding who I am just because you don't like it."

My mother's head hung low as she cried harder than I had ever seen her cry. I cried too, but mine were tears of frustration and anger. My father had tears dropping from his cheeks as well, and his face held sorrow and pain.

_Good._

_My suffering ends here._

_Theirs begins._

"So now you see don't you?" The Joker asked, removing his hand from my neck and walking to where my parents knelt. He snatched my mother's face, forcing her to look at me.

"Your little uh…angel…is not coming home." My mother let out a sob, her tears running onto his gloves. "She's…staying with **me**."

_You never have to see them again._

_You're free._

"And you're…" He chuckled" you're not going home either." He said as he whipped out a knife.

He let go of my mom and strode over to me.

He put the knife in my hands.

"It's the uh…only way princess…..you can't go back. Do it." He ordered.

My mother's hysterics overpowered my dad's words, but I could still hear fragments.

"Harmony…..don't…….listen……"

_Yes Harmony listen…..listen……_

_It's the only way Harmony. Release the chaos. Don't hold back._

I slowly raised the knife to my dad's throat. All sound seemed to stop. His eyes closed and tears streaked his face as he prepared for the inevitable.

_I can't_

_Yes you can, don't be a coward_

_I can't_

_Stop it! Think of all the pain you've been through!!They need to suffer just as much as you did!_

I don't know how long the knife was at his throat. Time was no longer important. I put pressure of the knife and…………………………………………………………………………

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**BWAHAHAHAH…just kidding……..couldn't resist that one.**

And…………………………………………

"No."

I put the knife down and looked my father straight in the eye. The sheer silence was amazing.

"I can't kill you." I said, more tears forming.

"But he can."

Those words sealed my fate.

I placed the knife back in the hands of the Joker, and walked out the door.

**Flash forward a bit----------**

**Gordon's POV**

I sat at my desk and rubbed my forehead.

We were never going to find the Phillips girl. And now here parents had been abducted. It was a living nightmare. A knock came at my door, and an officer approached me.

"Commissioner sir, we got an anonymous phone call from a girl at an abandoned hotel. We found two bodies sir."

"Did you identify them?"

He paused.

"Yes sir…David and Helen Phillips.

**HOLY INTENSITY BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now Harmony has officially "released the chaos"……..crazy I tell you! Oh and just to let you know, I hold no desire to kill my parents…as I hope none of us do, this was all to show Harmony's decent into madness. I have more juiciness coming up so stay tuned for more!!!!! PLEASE review on this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. You will not return

**Heloooooooooo my cherubs!I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I have had a VERY crazy schedule, due to projects, 15 page papers and vacations but I am BAAACK!**

**. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Batman appreciates them very much! And YES, he will ALSO be making little commentaries with Joker and I.**

**Joker: Pfft…who cares if that overgrown rat is here?**

**Me: I care! Because I lurrrrrv you both!**

**Batman: You love me more though right? *looks hopeful***

**Me:…uhhh…I wouldn't say MORE….I'm not gonna lie…Joker is and will always be my one and only…..but I still love you!**

**Joker: *Beams proudly***

**Batman:*pouts***

**Me: Sorry hun…..anyways here is the next chapter of Harmony and Chaos! I'm guessing you all remember Harmony's little madness moment in the last chapter, if you don't then I'm afraid Joker is going to have to come to your room tonight and give your memory a little…..refreshing. Not that I think any of you would mind though…I wouldn't lol I plan on finishing the story no matter what, but my updates will be a LITTLE scarce until summer vacation unfortunately. I hope you guys are warming up to Gage cause I got plans for him to be in the story until the very end **** Harmony is going to be a lot tougher, and we get to see Harmony's dedication and somewhat obsession with the Joker. I'm thinking that she will have a tinny crush on dear Mr. J. but I'm still not sure. I DO know that if it comes to that it will be a TINY crush….like she just thinks he's attractive, that sort of thing.(Who WOULDN'T think that lol) Joker is going to be awesomer so saddle up! Cause ima bout to take you on a riiide!**

**Batman: Quick! To the Batpod!**

**Me:?**

_Screaming fills your frenzied mind  
No way out no more time  
Example made for those to see  
Your freedom turned to misery_

Word is all around  
Of what they have found  
Lesson to be learned  
You will not return

-Choke on it

I can't believe I'm here.

I can't believe I'm…_me_.

I know it sounds cliché, but I feel so…alive. No one holding me back. No guilt. _Just me._ Now…I'm gonna have some **fun**.

Since we gave the police the location of our hideout, of course we found another one. We had been driving around for two hours before the Joker found one that "tickled his fancy". It was just an old house. Pretty big, and looked more decent than the hotel had. Now that I'm a part of the "team", The Joker saw it fit to give me my own room. It was on the second floor, last door on the left; right next to his.

I suppose I have been in kind of a fog since my encounter with my…_parents._ That word now tasted like vomit in my mouth. I don't need parents anymore. The Joker is all I will ever need.

It has been two days since my _parent's_ death. Yes…two days. I had really done nothing of importance. Although to my surprise, Joker taught me a little bit about guns. A shot at a wall a couple of times, hitting the bull's-eye 3 times! I'm not that good though…yet. Joker said he would teach me more later. I can't WAIT for that "later".

I had even got to talk to Gage a little in those two days. Not a lot because every time I even got close to Gage, the Joker would give me a stare that would make a Rhinoceros piss his pants. Now I'm sitting in my room, listening to the peaceful sounds of the house. It was actually really quiet because The Joker was out running "errands". I had wanted to go, but in response he just pinched my cheek and said: "Next time kiddo"

Damn I hate waiting.

I decide to go downstairs and see what grub was in this place. I slowly sauntered down the creaking hallway and descended down the staircase, entering the opening to the kitchen. I looked inside the refrigerator, but no such luck. There was just a bowl of stale Mac n cheese, and some odd looking Chinese food. I heaved an annoyed sigh and decided to scour the cabinets for anything. Aha! Cookies. They were a little crunchy, but I chowed them down nonetheless. _ I wonder who made these._ I ask myself. I giggle a bit at the thought of the Joker wearing an apron, baking cookies. My munchy reverie is interrupted by the rusty door swiftly pulling open. _Oh great. It's Bobo._

He bounds in the room with elephant-like grace, and makes his way over to the fridge. His meat claws pull open the door and rummage through until they find a can of beer. He snaps open the can and turns around to lean against the fridge door. We stare at each other as we both consume our food. His look spells hatred and annoyance; mine is one of disgust and just plain LOATHING. The silence coats the room for awhile, until it's practically leaking out the roof.

"So…" He starts "You convinced the Boss to let you stay huh?"

"Yea." I curtly reply.

"Yea well Joker-man isn't always gonna be around to protect you. I'll give it a week before you get your head blown off." He says with a sinister smile.

"Well if YOU can make it, then I'm sure I'll be more than fine." I smiled smugly.

His smile dissipated as his paws crunched the empty beer can.

"Ya know, I'd shut your mouth if I was you kid; or else I'm gonna beat your little ass." He threatened,

"So stop threatening and do it." I challenge. I've had enough of this guy. He can either back his words, or eat 'em.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back (**Me: heehee, that saying makes me laugh**) Or rather, broke the bald, ugly ape's back.

He tosses the beer can, and heads straight for me. I'm on high alert, but he still catches me off guard when he swings his hammer towards my face. His fist contacts my cheek with an ear-splitting CRACK! I fall to the floor, and try to shake off the insane dizziness.

"Want some more bitch?" he taunts cockily.

I spit the blood from my mouth and turn my face to his.

"Sure."

He doesn't waste any time as he grabs my shirt and elevates me from the floor effortlessly. He slams me on the counter and takes my neck in his hands. Before I could say Sacagawea, he bashes my head into the cabinet with menacing force. Little oxygen is flowing to my brain, and I start to see spots. I can feel blood piling on the back of my head as he smashes my skull into the solid wood. In between the spots on my eyes I spot a glass cup on my right side, and its twin on my left. Using whatever brain cells I had left, I defended myself using those two glasses. I grabbed the cups in either hand, and using desperate force I slammed the glass on both sides of his head. The dishes dissipated into tiny pieces, and he crumbled to the ground.

A sharp sting, forms on the palms of my hands. Although I had stopped his beating on my poor head, shards of glass had penetrated my hands on the impact. _Oh well, at least I busted that bastard._

As tough and almighty as I felt, I'm still human. A small cry came from my mouth as the pain in my palms intensified. I gazed down at Bobo lying on the tile in a pond of blood and shattered crystal. _ Hope you enjoyed that jack-ass._

I paused as I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. I turned and sighed. It was Gage.

"Hey whats-whoa" he said as he noticed the blob of Bobo splatted on the floor.

"He was bashing my head in, so I hit him with two glass cups." I explain, holding my hands out for him to see the fragments of said cups protruding from my skin.

He chuckled lightly. "Serves the bastard right." He says. "Geez, c'mere" He takes my wrists in his hands and studies my injured palms.

" I need to get the glass out." He turns and exists the room for a minute and returns with tweezers and cloth in his hands. Since I never got off the counter (because I had lost all feeling in my legs) he stands in between my legs and begins his work.

**Me: *wolf whistle* Me likes this boy**

**Batman: *grumbles something about not being as attractive as him***

**Joker: Pshh….**

**Me: Shut it you two!**

He pries the crunchy glass from my palms and tosses the pieces in the sink. Clink, after clink he remains quiet.

"Don't worry, Boss will take care of him when he gets back." He says in a soft, reassuring tone.

"Yea….I uh…figured he would" I say awkwardly.

He was in the middle of bandaging my injured hand when the Boss himself arrived. He stood staring at us, glancing at us and the unconscious mass of Bobo.

"So uh wha**t **happened here kiddiezz?" He asked looking slightly pissed off, which was never a good sign. Gage opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off instead.

" Bobo and I got in a fight and I smashed some glass on his head, so Gage was helping me with my hands." By the time my story had finished, The Joker had inched close to Gage and I. ..

Gage looked at our position (him in between my legs, and my hands in his) and backed away.

" Didn't I tell you….never to talk to her unless I say so?" He started approaching Gage with a murderous gaze.

"Look he was just—"

"**Don'..**" He interrupted me with a look that spelled out danger.

" I was helping her Boss….she had glass all over her hand and—"

"So? You could've waited for me. You are not here to kiss my kittens boo-boos…..." His tongue wetted his lips as he stared Gage in the eye. " Now, **get out!**" Gage and the gaggle of henchmen beat it like eggs, leaving me and the Boss-man alone.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Kind of a cliffy heehee….by the way, can someone explain how to put the little line…thingys in the story….it'd be greatly appreciated hehhee. Well it's kinda short but please oh please with cherries on top review!**


End file.
